So Close
by Late2SGA
Summary: Rodney may have found the solution to all their problems - a facility for manufacturing ZPMs. Solution? All their problems? Nothing is ever that easy in Pegasus [Alas, poor Shep!]... Takes place S1, between Sanctuary and Before I Sleep. Team fic.


~ So Close ~

Author's Note: Be sure to read the Author's Note at the end!

Word Count: 6100

Characters: Sheppard, Rodney, Teyla, Ford, Weir, Grodin, Beckett, Stackhouse. Brief appearance by Chuck.

Disclaimer: 'Stargate Atlantis' and its characters are not mine. I would not have left them under the aegis of those whose interest lay elsewhere.

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

Despite the intense mental and physical demands of the situation, an injured Major John Sheppard managed to utter two words that pretty much summed up their predicament: "Oh, crap!"

Sheppard saw Teyla glance his way, but her teeth were clenched and she didn't respond. He wrestled with the Jumper controls, trying to make the little ship respond. His injuries forgotten, he could only think, he didn't want to die that day ~ or take Teyla with him. "Hold on! We're going down!"

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

_Eleven Hours Earlier__._ While most of those who lived in Atlantis were sleeping, night-duty personnel and a handful of diligent scientists remained awake, the latter fervently processing data; the Head of the Science Department was among the zealous.

Rodney McKay had been searching for– What seemed like forever wasn't even a year. Much had happened since their arrival in Pegasus, some good, a lot bad, but Atlantis was now home and Rodney was committed to finding a way to improve their chances of surviving ~ so they could go back to Earth.

The Holy Grail, one might call it, popped up on a computer search using Ancient data filters. A faint buzz released Rodney from his coffee-induced stupor. With a few strokes on his keyboard he cross-checked the flashing results with other data to confirm the information. Rodney's eyes widened. This could be it! Whom should he wake first ~ Weir or Sheppard? "Elizabeth! Major! I need you both in my lab! NOW!"

The message was received by both parties, though the reactions ~ and reaction times ~ were different. John Sheppard was alert and on the run within seconds. Elizabeth Weir was slower, but experience of recent months had improved her reaction time.

The major arrived at Rodney's lab, slightly winded and having taken only enough time to grab his handgun. He cautiously entered the lab, weapon at the ready. Dressed only in plaid flannel sleep pants and a red t-shirt he didn't exactly make a threatening figure, but the gun in his hand quashed any doubts.

When Weir, modestly covered by a robe, rounded the corner, Rodney was standing by his computer with a look of terror on his face at the sight of the major ~ gun raised and eyes scanning the room with suspicion. "Down, boy!" Rodney squawked.

"McKay, what's going on?" Sheppard kept the weapon ready.

"Put that thing down!" Rodney was just realizing his jubilant message might have been misconstrued as desperation.

The gun was reluctantly lowered and both Sheppard and Weir awaited an explanation of the summons.

"I've been running a program to monitor planets on the outskirts of the galaxy." Rodney rocked on his toes. "I got a hit!"

"What're you talkin' about?" demanded Sheppard.

Rodney turned his computer toward them and launched into a detailed description of the findings as he pointed at the screen. Weir and the major blankly stared at him.

"Hello? Were you not listening? This could be where the Ancients manufactured ZedPMs! There's a signal emanating from the planet that indicates interrupted sub-space!"

"_You_ found the signal, so could the Wraith find it?"

"Major, this reading is so obscure we didn't detect it on previous sweeps because we didn't have the data filters. We recently found filters in the Database that helped us enhance the search for specific signals. Only this Ancient program would be able to distinguish this signal from the mixed soup of radioactive and particle-energy readings. I doubt the Wraith have any knowledge of this planet or would find it worth the trouble of investigating. It stands to reason they stay pretty close to known populated worlds; time and energy would be wasted if they weren't certain there'd be a substantial prize to be culled."

Weir sat down on the nearest stool, looking dazed.

"Do you realize what this means?" Rodney exclaimed. "We'd be able to return to Earth! We could power and explore the entire city, run the shield, possibly even defeat the Wraith!"

"Do we have an address to send a MALP?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not yet. That information will have to be extracted from the Database after correlation with our computer model. I'll get Grodin on it right away. Give us a few hours to get the address and some planetary specs," Rodney offered as he keyed his radio to summon the other scientist to the lab.

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

Weir called a ten-o'clock senior-staff meeting, requiring the presence of the lead Gate team, scientists Rodney McKay and Peter Grodin, plus Carson Beckett, CMO, and Sergeant Bates, Head of Security, the latter two newly informed of the discovery.

"Okay," Elizabeth began, "everyone here knows the significance of the information Rodney's about to impart. I don't want another false-hope rumor, so for now, this is need-to-know."

Rodney was nearly bursting with his news. "Grodin and I studied the Ancient database and we feel confident my initial findings are valid. There's a reading indicating subspace infraction, plus an energy signature that is Ancient, so this very well could be a ZedPM manufacturing facility." He continued, "Our designation for the planet is P3S-219. The corresponding Database address is a spacegate. The planet is Earth-like ~ a large percentage of its surface is water. Atmospheric conditions are borderline, but that shouldn't pose too much difficulty."

"How much 'difficulty'?" Sheppard asked guardedly.

"Like being at a very high altitude on Earth."

Beckett added, "Major, personal oxygen tanks could be supplied and larger tanks secured inside the Jumper for refilling." He looked at the faces around the table. "A person could breathe the air, but with the oxygen level decreased, physical activity would cause dizziness, headache, shortness of breath, nausea and vomiting. Hypoxia has a range of symptoms. According to Rodney's data the oxygen deficit isn't great, so symptoms would be mild to moderate and breathing would be labored. Oxygen tanks would allow normal activity levels."

Elizabeth asked, "Rodney, have you determined where on the planet the Ancient facility is?"

"According to the Database it's directly below the orbitalgate. Of course, that information is over ten-thousand years old."

"Hence we sent a MALP for more up-to-date information."

"Yes, thank-you-very-much, Major. We've analyzed the probe data and determined no significant change has occurred ~ shifts in land masses, some volcanic disruptions, mountain ranges emerging, but the largest land mass, where the Ancient facility is located, has undergone the least amount of change."

"Could there still be Ancients there?" Teyla inquired.

"Probe data show varied lifeforms, but none humanoid. We found mention in the Database of a personnel evacuation, most likely before the Ancients lost the war," Rodney expanded. "The facility was secured and a shield protects the planet."

"How did the MALP gather information, since it's not Ancient tech and can't penetrate the shield?"

Grodin fielded the inquiry. "Your question is valid, Major. We equipped the MALP with detachable Ancient probes."

"So, we're good to go," Sheppard declared.

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

John guided the Jumper in a wide arc before the spacegate, waiting for McKay's go-ahead to proceed through the shield.

Rodney typed on his laptop. "We're okay, Major. The shield has recognized the Jumper."

John trusted McKay, but as they passed through the barrier he held his breath. Once inside the shield John called up the HUD; the facility was easily located via its energy signature. John settled the Jumper near the center of the complex, a structure one-fourth the size of Atlantis and of definite Lantean design.

They headed out ~ John on point, followed by Teyla, McKay monitoring Grodin and the LSD, and Ford on their six. Conversation was awkward with the oxygen masks. John resorted to hand signals, which all but Grodin knew; Rodney simply pushed and pulled his fellow scientist in needed directions.

At the main entrance John swiped his hand over the door panel ~ the doors slid open. "We have power," John murmured and signaled to McKay. The two men stepped inside. John relaxed when he saw the reassuring fine layer of undisturbed dust.

Doors lined the far wall. In the center of the room stood a lone console, which lit up when John approached. "Definitely have power." John waved in the rest of the team. "McKay, can you do anything so we can take off these masks? ...McKay?"

"Major, now that the door is closed again, the environmental control will adjust the oxygen to suitable levels, which will allow us to breathe easily," Grodin stated. He pulled off his mask. The rest of the team followed suit ~ the air was clean and fresh.

McKay was busy trying to determine the function of the central console. John wandered around and as he neared the bank of doors, the first door opened ~ a transporter, like those on Atlantis, but without the lighted map inside.

"Huh," Rodney muttered. "The transporter destinations are determined by the console. The map here indicates this structure descends five levels and spreads out via corridors in six directions. It's like a mini-Atlantis down there."

"Does the map describe the levels, what was housed in each one?" John hoped the Ancients had, just once, left behind some blueprint or instruction manual or...something.

"Yes. Six wings, each five levels deep, each wing acting as a separate entity. One residential, three research, the other two–" Rodney gulped. "The other two are for manufacturing ZedPMs!"

"Okay, people, listen up," John ordered. "I want you to keep your oxygen tanks with you and the mask handy, just in case. We're splitting up... Grodin, Teyla, you're with me. We'll head to one of the production wings. Ford, you and McKay explore a research wing. And remember, don't touch anything."

"What? No! Wait!" Rodney bleated. "I want to go with you to check out the ZedPM wing!"

"McKay, you and I are the only ones with the gene. We can't go together. I don't know anything about research labs, but I do know something about ZPMs and factory assembly. You need to check out the research section. There's no ticking clock here and we can always come back. Just be careful. God knows what they were researching down there."

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

Sheppard's group began their sweep on the fifth level of the first production wing. Grodin had determined that the first-through-fourth levels were for manufacture of the ZPM housing. The actual energy containment process was on the lowest level.

The transporter doors opened on Level Five. The corridor was a football field in length, with four doors on one side. The group entered the first door and stared in awe as the brightening space revealed equipment that extended along the entire wing.

Sheppard took a step toward the nearest console.

"Major! Please, do not approach that console. Your presence may activate something and I don't think we want that just yet." Grodin looked around cautiously. "In fact, since you can activate Ancient tech just by entering a room, perhaps we should simply map out the entire complex for later, more extensive exploration when we know exactly what's here."

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

McKay and Ford entered Level Four of the first research wing. They stepped into a long hallway with so many doors some disappeared in the distant gloom. The level appeared to contain offices and workspace. The teammates poked their heads in doorways, swept their P-90 lights around the various rooms, and moved on. Rodney didn't know what he expected ~ the scientific theory and equations behind ZedPMs on whiteboards?

They came to a room with several Ancient consoles. McKay rushed inside. "Here. Shine the light on the keys." Ford reminded him the major had told them not to touch anything. "How am I supposed to figure out what they did here if I don't access the database on this console? Just shine the l–"

An alarm blared and the door slid shut. Ford raced over, swiped his hand in front of the panel and began beating on the door. He tapped his earbud. "Major! Major Sheppard! This is Ford. McKay tripped some kind of alarm! We're locked in! Level Four of the first research wing. Major Sheppard! Do you copy?"

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

"Dammit! I knew something would go wrong!" John spoke as his group retraced their steps. "We're heading back to that main console to try to open the doors from there. Hang tight."

Back along the corridor, into the transporter, and minutes later Grodin was working at the central console.

"Can you open the doors from here?"

"I'm sorry, Major, but it appears the security measures are encrypted. I'll have to crack the code."

"Teyla, you stay here in case he needs anything. I'm going down to see if I can open the doors from the outside."

Into the transporter, down to the research wing and John stepped out into a long hallway with dozens of doors. "Where are you guys? I see doors from end to end down here!"

"Ninth door on the right-hand side, sir."

John waved his hand in front of the door panel and nothing happened. He tried to pry the doors apart with his fingers. He tapped his earbud. "McKay, nothing I've tried is working."

"Did you try crystal bridging?"

"Oh, right. Bottom crystal to middle slot, then middle crystal to bridge the two, right?" John waited for confirmation. "Prying the cover off now–"

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

Ford and McKay saw blue sparks and heard the subsequent thud. They glanced at each other, then began shouting.

"Major! Major! Sheppard, can you hear me?!"

"Sir, are you all right?" Ford fisted the door in frustration and Rodney called for help.

"Teyla! You better get down here! Sheppard was trying to open the door and there was some kind of electrical discharge and he's not answering! And we're still locked in!"

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

Teyla found Sheppard slumped on the floor against the wall opposite the door where her teammates were frantically shouting. She felt for the pulse in the major's neck and tapped her earbud. "Major Sheppard is unconscious. His pulse is strong, but he has a head wound that is bleeding badly." She pulled a pressure bandage from her vest pocket and wrapped it around the major's head, then positioned herself to lower his head onto her lap.

Within minutes Teyla observed Sheppard's eyes fluttering open. He tried to rise, but her hand on his chest stopped him. "Major, you must lie still. You have injured your head."

Sheppard squinted and looked around without moving his head. "What happened?" He sounded somewhat dazed.

"I believe you hit your head on the edge of the doorframe. You have a deep cut in your scalp. Are you hurt elsewhere?"

He appeared to consider the question seriously before answering. "Left hip, but mostly the head," he finally replied. "I'll be fine, Teyla. Just let me get my bearings."

"Major, I believe you have a concussion and the gash in your head needs stitches." Teyla kept her hand on his chest.

"First, head wounds bleed a lot... Second, when we get Ford and McKay outta there, we all go home. We can come back some other day...when I don't have a headache," he muttered.

Teyla tapped her earbud, watching the major squint groggily at the corridor light, his hand braced on the wall as she helped him rise. "He is awake. I am taking him back to the main room."

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

"I am afraid he has a concussion," Teyla announced as she and John exited the transporter.

Grodin rushed over to assist, but was shooed away ~ John determinedly wobbled painfully on his own. "Look, I'll be fine." When Teyla made to protest, John stopped her with a raised hand. "I know concussions and yes, I have one. I'm a bit woozy, but nothing I can't handle... We need to figure out how to open those doors. Grodin, you made any progress?"

"I'm sorry, Major. Encryption is not my area of expertise. Dr. Alderson is our resident expert. Besides Rodney, of course."

"Of course," John agreed dryly.

"There is one bit of luck. The Gate is in a low orbit directly over this facility and there is a communications center here at this console. I believe we can boost the Jumper's systems enough to contact Atlantis from here."

"There you go," John grinned, then closed his eyes briefly against nausea. "I'll go back to the Jumper and contact Atlantis. Dr. Alderson, you said?"

"And a medical team," Teyla added firmly.

John agreed and limped out the main doors. Back in the Jumper he eased gingerly into the pilot seat and sloppily pressed the button to close the rear hatch in order to operate the ship's environmental control. He sighed heavily ~ two men trapped and one man down on what should've been a milk-run.

"Atlantis... This is Sheppard. Do you copy?" No response. "Atlantis... This is Major Sheppard. Do you read?" He tapped his earbud. "Grodin, this isn't working. I can't reach Atlantis. Can you boost the power further?"

"I'm sorry, Major. That's the best I can do."

John looked at his watch ~ check-in wasn't for almost three hours. He rubbed his forehead in an attempt to lessen the dizziness and tried twice more to hail Atlantis.

John considered the situation: Ford and McKay were stuck in lockdown; Grodin practically admitted defeat on code-cracking; John couldn't contact Atlantis to request help and he and McKay (unavailable) were the only ones who could fly the Jumper. And last, John's headache and nausea were worsening by the minute.

Options? Wait for Atlantis to send help when the team was overdue ~ a minimum of three hours, or, fly the Jumper to Atlantis and they could send back a team with Alderson while John crashed in his quarters for the next week.

John wasn't sure he could last three hours. Nausea flared and he shuffled his way out of the Jumper in time to vomit next to the ramp. He heaved several more times, feeling clammy and dizzy, then inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath.

"Major, did you contact Atlantis?" Teyla was speaking as she drew near, her words muffled by the mask. "Come inside the Jumper and sit down. You look quite ill... And you should put on your oxygen mask," she insisted.

John took out his bandanna and wiped his mouth before putting on the mask. He felt marginally better once the mask was in place and he was sitting in the pilot seat again.

"Teyla, we don't have many options here. Atlantis isn't answering my hails. It'll be another three hours at least before help arrives. I need to fly the Jumper back while I still can. You stay here. Assist Grodin any way possible."

Teyla protested, "I cannot let you fly alone. I see the need for you to do this, but I insist on accompanying you. There is nothing I can do here, but I can perhaps be of help to you."

"It'll only take me ten minutes to reach the Gate. I'll be okay... I feel a lot better with the extra oxygen. I'll be fine."

"You cannot be sure you will be fine, but Dr. Grodin will certainly be fine while we are gone. There is no danger here and Atlantis will immediately send another Jumper." She glared at him and tapped her earbud. "Dr. Grodin? Since we cannot contact Atlantis, Major Sheppard and I will fly back and have help sent here." She eyed John. "Yes, I will tell the major of your concern for his welfare. Another team will bring Dr. Alderson. Please inform Dr. McKay and Lieutenant Ford what is happening. Thank you." She smiled sweetly at John. "We will go now."

John pulled off the oxygen mask and did a quick systems check while Teyla removed her own mask. John did feel better, but he was shaky and his headache had risen at least three notches. He looked at Teyla, who was watching him with concern. He took a deep breath. "In fifteen minutes Beckett'll have me in his clutches. I'm fine."

John powered up the Jumper and headed for space. All he wanted was to return to Atlantis, fall into bed and sleep away the relentless headache. He closed his eyes against the thrum of pain–

John jerked awake. The HUD lit up, displaying a group of at least twenty dots. He mentally requested detail, but information wasn't intelligible. He shook his head to stay alert and clear the spots before his eyes. It didn't work ~ the spots and HUD dots were airborne lifeforms rising directly in front of the Jumper.

"Major! There is a group of– birds ahead!"

John's knuckles whitened on the controls. He tried to maneuver away from the flock, but they seemed to be everywhere, like a swarm. Thumps sounded along the Jumper's hull. Teyla started when one bird hit the Jumper window and was held against the glass long enough for John to get a good look ~ probably the size of an ostrich, with both bird and dinosaur characteristics. Another thud and a screeching, wrenching sound preceded the Jumper's listing to the left. John tried to compensate, fighting for control. "One must've hit the drive pod!"

They were losing altitude despite his focusing on the undamaged drive pod and willing it to compensate. His headache ramped up another notch...accompanied by nausea. John turned his head to the side and dry-heaved, struggling to maintain the mental connection with the Jumper. "Oh, crap!"

Teyla glanced over at him. John could feel sweat running down his face as he wrestled with the controls, trying to make the little ship respond. He didn't want to die this day ~ or take Teyla with him. "Hold on! We're going down!"

There was nothing John could do. A sudden drop in altitude made Teyla cry out; the Jumper was skimming over tree tops. John poured his mental efforts into the inertial dampeners, keeping the Jumper nose raised and trying to find open ground on which to bring the ship down.

Time seemed to stretch and slow. John felt the steep deceleration as the Jumper bounced over the rocky surface. He heard the wrenching grind of metal against earth. He saw the rapidly approaching outcropping and pulled the controls sharply to the left. The Jumper spun sidewise like a top and slammed into the rock wall. John was thrown from his seat, already unconscious.

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

Teyla slowly pushed herself upright in her seat. She felt a jolt of pain, but a quick inventory amazed her ~ she was actually fine.

She looked to the pilot seat and found it empty. The Jumper was lying slightly on its side and after a moment of panic, she saw the major crumpled against the wall, behind the pilot seat. Blood covered his face. She awkwardly made her way over to him and felt for his pulse. The bandage he had worn earlier was missing and his head wound was bleeding again. She retrieved the first-aid kit and applied a fresh bandage. What she had thought was a broken nose was blood from a gash over his forehead above the hairline; another cut she cleaned and dressed.

She tried the radio but heard only static. Dr. Grodin would believe they had made it to Atlantis, and Atlantis was unaware of their unscheduled return; rescue would not come for hours.

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

Elizabeth Weir walked from her office to the Control Room, re-checking her watch to confirm that Major Sheppard's team was due to check in. Chuck nodded to her as she made her way to the balcony to await the scheduled dial-in.

Minutes passed. Ten minutes. Elizabeth crossed her arms and drummed her fingers on her upper arms. Twelve minutes.

"It's not the first time Major Sheppard has dialed in late, ma'am," Chuck offered in reassurance.

"Yes..." But trouble seemed to follow Sheppard's team and this mission was of such importance. Elizabeth tapped her earbud. "Sergeant Stackhouse, this is Weir. Please respond."

"Stackhouse here. What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Sergeant, Major Sheppard's team is late for check-in. Let's wait another fifteen minutes. If they haven't made contact by then, I want to send another Jumper."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll ready my team. Stackhouse out."

Elizabeth turned to Chuck. "Contact Sergeant Bates and tell him what's going on. Keep him posted."

Fifteen minutes later Elizabeth gave Stackhouse the order to proceed. The Jumper lowered into the Gate Room and disappeared while Weir maintained her balcony vigil.

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

Stackhouse didn't see the major's Jumper as the rescue ship approached the Ancient facility, but he did see the flattened flora where the Jumper had rested. Where and why had it been moved? Were the Atlantis personnel still in the facility?

Stackhouse led his team warily into the complex. Peter Grodin looked up, apparently surprised when he saw the team with weapons drawn, but his demeanor was pleasant and unworried.

"Sergeant, it's good to see you! What took you so long?" He looked beyond the team. "Where's Dr. Alderson?"

Stackhouse lowered his mask. "Dr. Alderson?"

"I was afraid of this. Major Sheppard wasn't thinking clearly, but Teyla should have told you."

"Wait, Doc! What're you talking about? Where is everyone?"

"Didn't they ex..." Grodin trailed off. "They didn't arrive back in Atlantis?" he asked worriedly. "The major and Teyla took the Jumper to return to Atlantis. Major Sheppard was hurt and Teyla went along to help him. They were to send you back here with Dr. Alderson."

"Dr. Grodin, we're here because it's past check-in. Dr. Weir sent us to find out what's wrong. Now you tell me Major Sheppard and Teyla should be in Atlantis. Where are Lieutenant Ford and Dr. McKay?" Stackhouse glanced around the room. "How long ago did the major and Teyla leave? Start at the beginning."

Grodin answered all Stackhouse's questions; over three hours had passed with no word from Major Sheppard and Teyla.

Stackhouse keyed his radio to hail McKay and Ford, making sure they were okay before informing them of the situation. He turned to his team and Grodin. "The major and Teyla are presumably somewhere on the planet. We'll head back to our Jumper, either to radio or to return to Atlantis to let them know what's happened. I'll have them send another Jumper with Dr. Alderson; that should solve the McKay-Ford problem. I'll also request a medical team; we know at least the major is hurt." Stackhouse addressed Grodin. "Then my team and I will start searching for Major Sheppard and Teyla. When the second Jumper arrives, they can help search. Have them contact me ASAP."

Once inside the Jumper Stackhouse dialed the spacegate and briefed Dr. Weir. "Dr. Alderson can be dropped off at the facility to work on the encryption, then Dr. Beckett and his medical team can help search in the second Jumper."

"Sergeant, why didn't Major Sheppard contact us before attempting to pilot the Jumper in his condition?"

"I don't know, ma'am. Dr. Grodin said he tried, but couldn't get through. Everything seems to work, but there could be some kind of intermittent interference. Ma'am, I'll take my team and begin searching for the major and Teyla. How long before the second Jumper arrives?"

"Readying as we speak, Sergeant. ETA fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, ma'am. Stackhouse out."

Stackhouse gave the pilot a nod and the Jumper rose into the air while the sergeant tapped console buttons to raise the HUD, which showed the major's Jumper with two life signs. The missing Jumper came into view and the relief Stackhouse had felt vanished with the sobering visual ~ the ship listed to the side, left drive pod missing, right pod mangled and a 'carcass' hanging from the strut. Blood and gore were visible along the hull.

Stackhouse indicated a clearing near the crash site and the pilot set them down. They hiked only a short distance to reach the downed Jumper. Stackhouse tapped on the rear hull, noting the hatch would never release without force.

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

Teyla heard the tapping and thanked the Ancestors. She hoped there were medics in the rescue team; the major's pulse was weak and he had yet to wake. Teyla saw movement in the window, then Sergeant Stackhouse's face, wearing a cautious smile behind an oxygen mask.

Stackhouse tapped his earbud. "Teyla, how are you?"

"I am fine. It is Major Sheppard who is injured. I believe he is in urgent need of medical care."

"We have to pry open the hatch. A medical team is on the way. Just hold on..."

The second rescue Jumper arrived and within minutes the rear hatch was off and Carson Beckett entered the cockpit. Teyla still sat by the major, her hand on his neck.

"Teyla, luv, are ye okay?"

"A little bruised, but I am fine," Teyla confirmed.

"I'll have someone check ye out to be sure, okay?"

She nodded. "His pulse has weakened. I did not move him."

"That's fine. Now, I need to assess his condition and have my team stabilize him so we can take him home."

Teyla backed into the rear compartment and sat awkwardly on a bench while a nurse examined her. She watched the medical team move into the cockpit. The major was gently rolled onto his back, onto a board. Dr. Beckett performed a careful examination, hissing and muttering under his breath. He ordered a drip bag, then he aimed a penlight into the major's eyes. "Pupil response is slower than I like. Secure him to the backboard. I won't know the full extent of his injuries until he's under the scanner. Let's go! Let's get him home!"

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

Dejected, Rodney sat on the floor, leaning against a wall, watching Ford pace in the glow from a P-90 light. Almost four hours with nothing to do. His tablet had been fried by whatever had zapped the major and the room had no power. To avoid hypoglycemia he'd already consumed his and Ford's Powerbars.

The rescue crew was trying to open the door from the outside. Rodney and Ford had both given up trying to talk to them, via radio or through the door. Grodin was still working on the code, along with a supposed encryption expert ~ Andrews? Anderson?

"I'm hungry," complained Rodney for the seventh time.

Ford stopped pacing. "I don't see how, considering how much you like to chew the fat."

"I'm claustrophobic. And I don't like the dark. I need to keep my mind active. Would you rather have some nice, intelligent discourse on String Theory or some truly hysterical behavior?"

"Don't get me started, McKay."

"You know, I'm not sure this is my fault."

Ford shook his head and went back to pacing. "The major told you not to touch anything."

"That's just it. I didn't touch anything," Rodney protested. "Teyla said the hall was lighted when she arrived and those guys out there aren't working in the dark. Think about it. It's dark in here and we had to use our flashlights out there."

Ford stopped pacing again. "What are you saying?"

"The only places that are powered up are places the major visited." Rodney looked up at Ford. "This is a highly sensitive facility. It stands to reason the security is strict. I don't think anyone but an Ancient, or a strong natural gene, could enter."

"So?"

"So, we may not get out of here until an Ancient lets us go."

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

"Peter, how long has it been since the doors locked down?"

Grodin looked from his tablet over to where Doug Alderson was working at the console. "Just over four hours. Why?"

"I've accessed part of the encryption. Entering the room without authorization tripped an embedded security protocol."

"What are you saying?"

"A self-destruct sequence began immediately upon their entry and is counting down from approximately five-and-a-half Earth hours. We have perhaps eighty minutes before this place blows."

Grodin frantically tapped his earbud.

"WHAT?" McKay responded. "Nonononono! That can't be right! Get Andrews to check again!"

"Dr. Alderson has already double-checked, Rodney. We need to be out of here in seventy-five minutes."

"Well, DO SOMETHING! Sorry," Rodney relented, "under pressure here. ...Any word on Sheppard and Teyla?"

"Teyla is fine; minor bruising. No information on the major."

"Have you tried–?" McKay began and Grodin interrupted, "Let us work, Rodney." Alderson and Grodin eventually shut off their radios to avoid McKay's persistent demands for updates and after an hour of uninterrupted work they managed to open the doors.

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

Rodney and Ford raced for the transporter with a two-man Marine escort. At the surface Grodin, Alderson and the rest of Stackhouse's team waited to usher them to the Jumper. As they left the facility an alarm began to blare. Rodney turned back to stare at the complex, trying to catch his breath. They were so close. So much would be lost ~ information that would keep them safe, perhaps defeat the Wraith... And there was no time to retrieve any ZedPMs or download data on how to produce them.

Ford grabbed Rodney's arm, shoved the oxygen mask onto his face and dragged Rodney to the Jumper. Ten minutes later they were almost to the Gate when a flash appeared on the HUD. The planetary shield winked out and the obscure energy signal Rodney had detected was gone, confirming the destruction of the Ancient base and all the knowledge it contained.

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

Carson Beckett walked over to where Ford and Rodney waited with Teyla, who was hospitalized for overnight observation.

"The major is doing fine. A dislocated shoulder, two broken fingers, and two scalp wounds requiring stitches. He also has two cracked ribs and a very badly bruised hip and thigh. I'm most worried about the concussion, which was aggravated by hypoxia."

The three teammates watched as the major's bed was wheeled into the infirmary and placed alongside Teyla's. The vigil began.

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

A day passed, but the major did not wake.

"Carson! Get over here! He's twitching!" Rodney shouted.

Beckett aimed a penlight into the major's eye; a breathy moan escaped the major's lips. "I think Major Sheppard is ready to join us," the Scot announced. Sheppard's hand came up to push at the penlight. "Major, can ye hear me?" Greenish eyes slowly opened, began to clear and focus. "Welcome back, son."

Rodney stood so Sheppard could see him, then backed away for Teyla and Ford to approach, but the major had fallen asleep.

"It's normal for him to remain awake only a minute or two. He's been through a lot, but he'll do," Beckett assured.

"Can you tell if he's, you know, okay?" Rodney asked.

"Aye, Rodney, at this point his cognitive responses are normal. How much he remembers remains to be seen."

SGA ~ SGA ~ SGA

John came fully awake to the familiar hum of Atlantis at the back of his mind...and the hissing buzz of an argument between McKay and Ford. He must've shifted, because the hissing stopped and a shadow appeared behind his closed lids. He opened his eyes to find Rodney peering closely at his face.

"Are you all there?"

John opened his mouth to reply, but his throat caught. A straw was quickly placed between his lips.

"Sip slowly, Major," Teyla advised.

"How long?" John's voice was scratchy.

"Day Two, but you've been in and out. Are you going to stay awake this time?" Rodney asked.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember, sir?" Ford asked.

"...Birds? I hit a flock of birds?"

"More like the 'birds' attacked the Jumper," Rodney contradicted. "A large flying beast on the planet preys on those 'birds' and we think the birds identified the Jumper as a threat."

"Which explains why I couldn't avoid them. What about ZPMs? Did you send down science teams?"

"Uh... Things sort of blew up."

John rubbed his brow. "What did you do, McKay?"

"I didn't do anything! Well, not on purpose. Everything lit up like a Christmas tree for you, but we could only access the transporter and areas that you'd already initialized. When we entered a room in the research wing a security countdown started and, um, the whole facility exploded."

"So, there really was a ticking clock... Well, obviously you guys solved the communication problem and radioed for help. Why didn't it work for me?"

"Oh, that. It was simple, actually. To be fair, you had a concussion and weren't thinking clearly, then going to the Jumper you didn't wear your oxygen mask and the hypoxia only confused you more. We checked the Jumper logs."

"What're you talkin' about, McKay?"

"You forgot to dial the Gate." *~*

Author's Note: This is my kind of story ~ action, suspense and the search for ZPMs! I wish I'd thought of it!

My muse is still on vacation. I'm writing to keep writing, in the hope some plot will pop into my brain, and to keep the 'supply' of SGA fics going.

The genesis of this story is a fic by sheppardlover928 coupled with our conversation regarding the differences in our writing. My bare-bones and her graphic-whump styles are not an easy mix and I told her I'd probably cut 90% of what she wrote if we collaborated. And that was the challenge. I attempted to take her plot and rewrite a story to be only 10% of her fic's length. Sheppardlover928's fic has 15,105 words; this version has 6100, 40% of the original story's length. So, I failed.

I'm not a graphic whumper (if people are hurt too badly they won't be ready for the next mission!), so I emphasize adventure and action. Plus, I love the humor of SGA, so I infuse that in the dialogue and narrative to shift the story's focus.

This is my whump-lite version of 'This Close' [Go check out the original!] by sheppardlover928, who is working on her own challenge ~ to take one of my stories and add her special touch to expand my bare-bones tale to 265% of its original length.

This tale takes place in S1, before the story arc that linked Brotherhood, Letters, Gift, and Siege I/II in so short a timeframe. And it's before Before I Sleep. So, after the ZPM factory blows up in this story, the Expedition members really need the 'old' Elizabeth's list of ZPM locations!

Thanks to sheppardlover928 for the great source material!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
